Underkombat
by EthontheFirst
Summary: So I had this crazy Idea, what if a few Undertale characters were put into Mortal Kombat? (specifically Mortal Kombat X) This is what it would look like. Rated M due to Mortal Kombat
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Characters and Abilities**

So the few characters brought into Mortal Kombat are:

 **1.** Undyne

 **2.** Sans

 **3.** Chara

 **Undyne**

 **Attacks:** Undyne uses her spear as a standard melee attack, and depending on the variation chosen by the player, determines what else she can do with it.

 **Ranged Attacks:** Undyne can throw spears at her enemy, but afterwards she can only use her fists for a short period of time, which do less damage then with her spear.

 **Special Attacks/X-Ray Attacks:**

 **1.** Undyne does a suplex on her enemy which shows an X-ray of the opponent's spine breaking.

 **2.** Undyne throws one spear, breaking her opponents chest, then another, breaking their leg, another breaking their neck, and finally another breaking their spine.

 **Variations:**

 **Guard Captain -** Undyne in her Royal Guard armor, in this variation she has a variety of attacks with her spear(I can't be so specific so bare with me)

 **Undying -** Undyne in her Undying form, in this variation she's like a tank, having a high-amount of damage resistance, and a few extra ranged attacks, but not many melee attacks.

 **Casual -** Undyne in her casual attire(tank-top and pants) In this variation shes much more mobile, but restricted to regular attacks and X-rays

 **Sans**

 **Attacks:** Sans can punch his opponent or use a bone as a melee weapon, other attacks are available depending on variation.

 **Ranged Attacks:** Depending on variation chosen, Sans can either hurl a large amount of bones at his opponent, or summon Gaster Blasters.

 **Special Attacks/X-Ray Attacks:**

 **1.** Sans uses his telekinesis to throw his opponent around the arena, each time his opponent hits something solid, an x-ray is shown of the opponents bones breaking.

 **2.** Sans summons bones from out the ground, dealing a high-amount of damage to his opponent, this move however costs a lot to perform.

Variations:

 **Bad Judgement -** You're going to have a bad time, Sans eye is glowing and he doesn't look happy! In this variation Sans is able to utilize the Gaster Blasters and the special telekinesis attack.

 **SANSational -** Sans in his casual form, restricted to regular attacks, but higher health.

 **Don't Forget -** San's wearing Papyrus's scarf, and his eye glowing a mixture of Cyan and Yellow, Sans is restricted to ranged attacks but to make it easier he has the ability to teleport to the other side of the stage to dodge incoming attacks.

 **Chara**

 **Attacks:** Chara uses their knife as a standard attack, slicing and dicing, if the third variation is chosen Chara can only use their fists.

 **Ranged Attacks:** Only available through the third variation, Chara summons the souls of Frisk that they've collected throughout the timelines, and makes them explode, dealing damage to their opponent.

 **Special Attacks/X-Ray Attacks:**

 **1.** Chara stabs their knife into their opponents stomach and drives it upward to break their rib cage, Chara then hops onto their opponents back, stabs their knife and and drive it down to break their spine.

 **2.** If the third variation is chosen, Chara will go into their true, demonic form for a short period of time. During this time Chara can deal a large amount of damage and take only half as much damage as before.

 **Variations:**

 **Genocidal -** Chara's standard form, utilizing a large variety of knife combos against their opponents.

 **Determined -** Chara takes the form of Frisk, in this variation Chara is much faster and can jump higher to avoid most attacks, but isn't as strong as the other variations.

 **In Control -** Chara unleashes their full potential, using the fact they are the demon that comes when you call it's name to their advantage.

Fatalities and Brutalities are next! leave a review to fill in the empty slots and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Fatalities and Brutalities

**Sans**

 **Fatalities:**

 **Dunked -** Sans lifts up his opponent with telekinesis and throws them in the air, while his opponent is falling down he summons bones from under the ground to impale his opponent as they're falling. More specifically a bone impaling their chest, their arms, their legs, and a bone impaled from out of their mouth.

At the end Sans says: "geeeeettt dunked ooooon!" and the results of the battle are shown.

 **Empty, leave a suggestion as a review!**

 **Brutalities:**

 **Blasted -** If San's opponent is at low health and he uses the gaster blaster ranged attack, his opponent's upper body will be disintegrated by the beam.

 **Boned -** If San's opponent is at low health and he summons bones from under the ground, his opponent will be impaled to death, similar to the first Fatality.

 **Empty, leave a suggestion as a review!**

If no Fatality or Brutality is preformed, Sans winks at the player and the battle results are shown.

 **Undyne**

 **Fatalities:**

 **Heart Attack -** Undyne stabs her spear through her opponents back and out through the back with her opponent's soul/heart on the tip of her spear. Undyne tugs her spear out of her opponent, removes the soul/heart from the spear and crushes it with her hands. Then the battle results are shown.

 **Empty, leave a suggestion as a review!**

 **Brutalities**

 **Breaking the bad-** If the suplex move is performed when the opponent is at low health, not only will their spine break but so will they're neck.

 **Empty, leave a suggestion as a review!**

 **Empty, leave a suggestion as a review!**

If no Fatality or Brutality is performed, Undyne will do a trick with her spear and walk away. Then the battle results will be shown.

 **Chara**

 **Fatalities:**

 **Slice & Dice - **Chara rapidly swings their knife at their opponent(specifically a 0.6 second delay between each swing)Chara then snaps their fingers and their opponent falls into pieces.

 **More the merrier -** Chara summons a dozen genocidal Frisks, they attack Chara's opponent literally tearing him/her apart.

 **Brutalities:**

 **Backache -** If the first X-Ray attack is performed when the opponent has low health, the opponent's back will be opened similar to Johnny Cage's "Heres Johnny" fatality, afterwards the opponent's soul/heart floats out of the body and spontaneously combusts.

 **Let's decap -** If Chara performs a melee combo on their opponent while in demon form, their opponent's head is taken off.

 **BOOM -** If Chara uses a ranged attack while their opponent is at low health, their opponent explodes into a bloody mess of gibs and body parts.

If no Fatality or Brutality is performed, Chara will cut open their opponent with their knife and remove their soul(or heart whichever you prefer)and add it to their "collection." Afterwards the battle results will be shown.

Next will be Intro Dialogue on all current Mortal Kombat characters!

please leave a review to give feedback and help fill in those empty slots!


End file.
